


Period Issues

by JaguarInACello



Series: Genderswap drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Period, Genderswap, Period issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle gets her period as a human and needs some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Issues

Castielle woke up too feel a wetness underneath her and a stabbing in her stomach. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too severe. She looked down her body; no one was there, much less stabbing her. 

"Deanna?" She called, trying (and failing) to ignore the pain, she sat up slightly. 

"Yeah?" Deanna asked as she walked back into the room.

"I feel a stabbing sensation in my abdomen." Cas stated, clutching her stomach. 

Deanna had a feeling she knew what was happening. She walked over to Cas and helped her stand. Are enough, where her arse had been was a pool of red. Cas spotted it and looked horrified. 

"Why would there be blood there?" She asked, squinting at Deanna. 

"I'm going to regret this.." Deanna muttered. "Go have a shower." She instructed. Cas frowned. "Trust me." 

Cas hobbled over to the bathroom and soon had the shower on. 

Meanwhile, Deanna was digging through her bag. Soon she found what she was looking for. She proceeded to find Cas her clothes and some different underwear and take them too the bathroom. 

"Deanna, I'm bleeding." Cas said, looking up at her through the clear glass as she walked into the room. 

"Don't worry. It's normal. As are the pains you are feeling, and the sudden cravings to eat everything." Deanna grimaced. She sat on the toilet seat and averted her eyes from her partner's naked, wet body. 

After a few more minutes, Cas was out of the shower and drying herself. Deanna handed over her underwear. "Put them on, but bring them to just above your knees. No further." Cas did as she was told, and was then handed a pad. 

"Tampons are easier for this lifestyle, but seeing as this is your first, you'll use this." Cas looked confused. "Open it up." Cas did as she was told, with a little difficulty. She looked slightly embarrassed, but was trying to ignore the fact that she was standing naked with her underwear down her thigh. "Stick it so it stretches over the bit that covers your bits." Cas failed. 

Deanna sighed and got down on her knees. She adjusted the pad and stood up. 

"You're going to be doing this for a while yet. You had better learn." Deanna stood up. "Get dressed." She left the room, leaving Cas on her own to get dressed.

Cas walked back to her bed. 

"What do we do with this?" She asked Deanna, pointing to the blood stain on her bed. 

Deanna walked over to Cas and put her hand on her back. "Strip the bed, take the sheets to the cleaning lady who is just down the hall, and ask for knew ones. She'll was those." She smiled and planted a kiss on Cas's cheek before walking away and pouring herself some whiskey.


End file.
